In the case of known head restraints for vehicle seats, functionality, comfort and overall size compete with one another. Firstly, the head restraint is intended to be able to provide a user with good head adjustment with a protective function against external dynamic effects, and, secondly, the driver's view is intended not to be unnecessarily restricted by the head restraints of unoccupied seats. Head restraints with side elements for improving the head adjustment, which head restraints are also concerned with the problem of view optimization, are already known from the prior art.
DE 198 51 027 A1 discloses a head restraint for vehicle seats with a central head cushion part and two pivotable elements arranged laterally thereon. When not in use, in order to optimize the driver's view, the lateral elements can be pivoted into the contour of the central head cushion part in a space-saving manner, and therefore the view is not inhibited any more than in the case of a head restraint without side elements.
Against this background, the present invention is based on the object of providing a head restraint for fastening to a back rest of a vehicle seat, in particular a car seat, which head restraint provides good head adjustment and is configured in such a manner that, when not in use, the restriction of a driver's view can be minimized. Furthermore, a vehicle seat with a corresponding head restraint is intended to be provided, the vehicle seat also profiting from an optimized overall size.
This object is achieved by a head restraint with the features of claim 1 and by a vehicle seat as claimed in claim 9. Further advantages and features of the invention emerge from the dependent claims.